Sin tabaco
by Noa Crysa
Summary: Si le quitas el tabaco a Sirius Black atente a las consecuencias. Minifics.
1. Chapter 1

_Lo hago por el bien de los dos._

Eso es lo que se repite Remus segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto, hora tras horas, día tras día, por dos días. Pero no le aguanta, es que NO-LE-AGUANTA. Sabía que sería un suplicio, pero no tanto, cuando decidió hacerlo no pensó, de verdad de la buena, que sería tan extenuante.

Vale, es cierto, a lo mejor quitarle el tabaco, la posibilidad total y absolutamente remota de conseguirlo por otro lado, ha sido demasiado cruel. Pero es que no para de fumar y él de empalmarse. Fumar mata. Y empalmarse avergüenza. Sin tabaco no hay muerte y no hay empalme y no hay Sirius sexy (aunque siempre sea jodidamente sexy).

Hay personas que sustituyen el tabaco por la comida, engordan, se nivelan y adelgazan y luego vuelven a engordar. Sirius come. Pero no le basta. No le basta con meterse cuatro tostadas, ocho bollitos, una manzana, dos cafés y un zumo de naranja, _que va_. Sirius sustituye el tabaco por comer y por follar y según él, el hecho de que ahora mismo este contra la pared con las piernas en su cadera con la piel dentro y todo lo demás fuera es culpa suya. Por quitarle el tabaco. Menos mal que era para no empalmarse.

La cuestión es que mientras Sirius se desliza dentro de él y él le lame el cuello por no gemir demasiado alto (porque es tan estúpido que aun le da vergüenza) piensa en que si llega a saber que Sirius intentaría sobornarle con sexo lo habría hecho antes, muchísimo antes. 

Cuando terminan, Sirius no sale de él, no le gusta el postorgasmo sin un cigarro así que se queda sobre él, respirando rápido aún, lamiéndole la oreja. Y eso que dice. ESO QUE DICE, le dan ganas de volver a empezar y no parar hasta las cinco de la mañana. _Es tu culpa que yo siga dentro, cariño, a menos tabaco más ejercicio._


	2. Chapter 2

TA-BA-CO

TA-BA-CO. YA. Va en serio, está empezando a cabrearse de una manera impresionante, porque joder, le ha dado sexo ¿Vale? En cantidades industriales y nada. NA-DA. El puto licántropo sigue como si nada, dando las gracias obviamente por su inigualable forma de polvearle, pero nada más. Y no es justo, necesita fumar y Sirius nunca ha necesitado nada, _ostiaya._

Y tiene un plan genial, no le dará sexo, ni le dará chocolate, ni nada, _que se joda_. Aunque es muy posible que le joda a él también, porque bueno es Sirius, Sirius empieza por _s de sexo_, así que claro, CLARO, que le joderá a él también, pero, quiere-su-puto-tabaco.

El primer día Remus no lo nota, ni el segundo, el tercero le falta algo, el cuarto se da cuenta de que ese algo lleva días durmiendo solito, en su cama, tras su dosel, y no con él y el quinto empieza a preguntarse si huele mal o si Sirius le está evitando.


	3. Chapter 3

3

-Te doy el tabaco con una condición.- lo dice serio, decidido, algo excitado con lo que va a pedir, porque Remus nunca, jamás, pide.

Y por eso mismo Sirius accederá, porque como Remus nunca pide, Sirius no puede negarse, porque siempre le ha dicho _si necesitas algo, pídemelo_ y ahora no puede echarse atrás, no se negara tampoco, porque ese mono de tabaco es TAN, pero TAN sumamente grande que no puede con ello.

-¿Cuál?

-Sé mi esclavo un mes.

-Se te va la pinza, Remus.

-Posiblemente- sonríe- pero tú sigues sin tabaco.

Mueve la cabeza un poco y siente, huele, ese aroma tan familiar que tiene Remus. A libro viejo, a tarde junto al fuego, a chocolate caliente y a cama arrugada. Cama arrugada de un domingo cualquiera. Y es injusto que eso sea lo que decida todo, que acceda, simplemente porque huele bien y le promete tabaco y sexo y ser esclavo sexual no es un castigo que se diga.

Se levanta, se acerca, Remus le mira, le desafía y vuelve a resonar ese _Haber quién puede más, capullo_, imaginario, que resuena cada vez que se ven.

-Sí, amo.

Lo dice tan cerca de sus labios, tan sexy, tan porno, tan desgraciado el muy asqueroso que Remus le besa, con la boca abierta, sin vergüenza y con ganas, por esa semana en la que se han castigado mutuamente.

-El tabaco.

Y Sirius consigue su ansiado tabaco, sí, después del sexo con su amo, obviamente.

Sería un largo mes.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Lo cierto es que Remus, muchas veces, se siente en el medio de James y Sirius. Sirius y su inagotable energía, sus ganas de volar y comerse el mundo y James, su alegría, su _tío no te preocupes, que todo se arreglará_, todo ese maldito optimismo. Su compenetración. A veces se cansa un poco de estar en el medio, de conocer una parte de Sirius y una parte de James y nunca conocer lo que ellos conocen el uno del otro. No es envidia, Sirius es alguien que necesita amor, cantidades de amor, porque nunca lo ha tenido y aunque no lo vea, James se las da, en tonterías, pero lo hace y James necesita soltar todo ese amor que lleva dentro. Se compenetran. Y, simplemente, a veces se pregunta ¿Dónde encaja él? O, mejor dicho, si encaja en algún sitio.

Es verdad que en un primer momento su intención de hacer prometer a Sirius que le sirviese un mes fue total y absolutamente pervertida. Y el mismo Sirius lo entendió así. La cuestión ahora es cómo decirle a Sirius que _me encanta el sexo contigo, pero ahora mismo solo quiero tener tu compañía._ Porque Sirius hace muchas cosas con James, pero con él, desde que empezó todo eso de enrollarse y revolver las sabanas, no hace nada. Sirius no le escucha leer, no habla de su última broma o le obliga a tragarse sus entrenamientos solo _para que veas lo macho que soy_. Quiere hacer todas esas cosas, pero sabe lo que eso conlleva, eso sería ser una pareja, hacer cosas juntos, hacerlo _todo_, leer, pasear, bromear y follar juntos. Eso sería convertir a Sirius en su pareja. Y Remus no puede obligarle a ello, no quiere obligarle a ello, quiere robarle otra vez el tabaco, que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Hay veces que le gustaría ser James, para saber lo que Sirius no le cuenta, para no tener que preocuparse de no gritar, todas las noches, que se quede con él en la cama hasta que el mundo se caiga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autor: **Bien tengo, realmente tengo, que pedir perdón. Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado realmente ocupada, no es una simple excusa, terminé los exámenes hace poco y decidí hacer un viaje, porque lo necesitaba. Tengo todo el fic escrito y terminado y me muero de ganas de mostrároslo, así que aquí tenéis tres drabbles seguidos, todos vuestro y, aunque sé que no es excusa, perdón de nuevo.

**Notas del capitulo: **Os recomiendo esta canción. Es la canción más Sirius/Remus que he oído en mi vida y es la canción gracias a la cual escribí esto:

(Poner en el yotube): Rumrum pereza y dadle al tatro tiboli, creo que es. No me deja colgarla aquí.

Os pido que lo oigáis, la introducción es un poco tonta, pero la canción, por favor, por favor, escuchadlo.

**5**

Es la primera vez que Sirius le muestra un secreto, está emocionado, tiene que admitirlo, Sirius va a enseñarle algo que es suyo, que James no sabe. Sirius le conduce hasta la casa de los gritos, pero en vez de subir al piso de arriba, donde él pasa las lunas llenas, van hacia abajo, hacía lo que parece ser un garaje.

Y entonces se la enseña, es negra, grande y brillante.

-¿Qué te parece?

Remus podría haber dicho algo infinitamente más inteligente, pero no lo hace, la mira y mira a Sirius. Pasan tantas imágenes obscenas por su cabeza que podría escribir un libro. La moto vibra mágicamente, lo siente en el suelo, en su piel y en los ojos de Sirius que le taladraban. ¿Qué dice?

-Rum Rum- Porque se siente infinitamente encantado con un aparto tan peligroso. Rum Rum. Valiente estupidez. Valiente verdad.

Sirius le mira un segundo y después comienza a reír, mientras saca un cigarrillo del pantalón y lo enciende con el mechero. Mientras se apoya en la moto y la ligera línea negra que se ha dibujado en los ojos le da tanta fuerza a su mirada que Remus tiene que fijar su vista en el manillar.

-¿No lo entiendes, Remus? Puedo llevarte a las estrellas, dar mil vueltas alrededor de la Luna y pisar tierra cuando quiera. Puedo ponerme una chupa de cuero y tú miles de abrigos porque ahí arriba hace frío. Ahí arriba no podremos pensar.

A lo mejor eso es lo que Sirius sabe darle. Un Rum Rum en todo el cuerpo, un Rum Rum en el corazón, a lo mejor, no sabe decirlo de otra manera y por eso se escuda detrás de una moto chula, una raya de ojos y un cigarro medio consumido.

A veces a Remus se le olvida que Sirius no es una persona normal y por eso le gusta. A veces no se acuerda de que Sirius prefiere decir las cosas sin decirlas y haciendo Rum Rum por donde pasa, aunque sea la luna, las estrellas o su piel.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**6**

Odia no poder hacer eso. Eso que hacen James y Lily, lo de hablar y besarse entre medias delante de todo el colegio, lo sentarse muy juntitos y que Lily deje que James le acaricie la cintura, sin tener miedo a que el siguiente paso sea meterla mano. Odia eso. Odia que Sirius se tumbe sobre la hierba a su lado, pero sin tocarle, odia que ni si quiera se lo haya dicho a James, aunque James lo sepa y todos sepan que todos lo saben. Odia, odia mucho a Sirius cuando se enciende un cigarro, de los cigarros que él le quitó y bromea con Peter sobre los calzoncillos de Dumbledore. Él también quiere sentarse junto a él y que el acaricie la cabeza y la espalda, que le bese de vez en cuando y que se apoye en su hombro.

El sol comienza a descender suavemente y cree saber cuál será su primer mandato hacía Sirius. No puede obligarle a que le quiera, no puede obligarle a que se lo cuente a James, no puede obligarle a besarle o acariciarle delante de todos, no puede obligarle a ser su pareja. Pero puede obligarle, al fin y al cabo. Y es totalmente injusto e infantil.

Pero por una, por una jodida vez, le gustaría no ser la sombra, el segundón, el _Vamos, Lupin, vamos ha hacerlo toda la noche _y luego pasarse el día entre indirectas calientes y risas escondidas. Por una vez quiere saber si Sirius le quiere o no.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**7**

Sirius no tiene miedo a nada. A nada de nada. Aunque tal vez cuando ve a Remus tan deprimido que no sabe que hacer, ni si quiera si tiene la culpa o no de que este así, tal vez entonces, le de un poquito de miedo que haga alguna locura, como separarse de él o cansarse definitivamente de su compañía. Tal vez, la soledad le de un poco de miedo. O tal vez admitir que no quiere pasarse el resto de su vida solo.

-¿Alguna vez has querido algo más que sexo con una chica, Canuto?

Le está preguntando por una chica, obviamente, no por él. Remus no puede pensar que solo quiere sexo con él y que luego le dejará tirado. No piensa eso ¿No? _No me jodas._

-No, con una chica no.

-Ah.

Es un _Ah_ de _¿y ahora que digo _o es un _Ah_ de_ me duele, Sirius, necesito algo, dime algo?_

_-_¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estaba pensando en James y Lily, quiero decir, James con novia, llevan cuatro meses, es alucinante ¿No? De todas las chicas con las que ha estado no ha querido nada con ninguna, excepto con Lily.

-Ya…- Se arrasca la cabeza y se sienta en la cama de Remus, sin acercarse demasiado- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Tal vez deberías sentar al cabeza.

Está a punto de decirlo, de decir: _¿Contigo? Vale_, pero no le da tiempo, el _jodidogilipollas_ de Remus Lupin da un paso, coge todo lo que han vivido y lo mete en una caja con dirección _a tomar por el culo._

-Esa es mi única orden, deberías empezar a se feliz ¿Sabes? Dejar de llevarle la contraria a tus padres, sobretodo conmigo, soy mestizo, no dejare de serlo, hay miles de chicas que te convienen y a las que podrías querer y acostándote conmigo no conseguirás ser feliz nunca.

_Me está dejando._ Sirius solo puede pensar eso. Nunca le habían dejado. Remus nunca le había dejado. Y, apartando esas asquerosas ganas de llorar y gritar, porque es un Black, cambia la mirada, la neutraliza, se muere y sobrevive a la vez y se siente tan frío que no es capaz de mover la mandíbula hasta unos segundos después.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré.

Se levanta, se va. Y lo único por lo que en algún momento tuvo ganas de luchar se queda en la habitación, cierra el dosel y se echa a llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

8

**8**

James sabe que pasa algo. Lo nota en el aire. Se está besando con Lily en algún corredor apartado del castillo, lejos de todo y sin pensar demasiado. Pero hay algo, algo que ha fallado, no sabe qué es, pero Remus no ha bajado a cenar y Sirius está desaparecido. No quiere pensar lo peor, pero Lily también lo siente, no hace falta que ninguno de los dos lo diga. Algo no va bien. Luego aparece Sirius, se sienta delante de él y se comporta como siempre. No ha cambiado nada. Excepto sus ojos.

A James sí le dan miedo muchas cosas. La guerra, perder a Lily, perder a los merodeadores, la distancia, el silencio, Sirius, Remus. Sirius y Remus son luna y estrellas y todo encaja, es simple y no hace falta explicación, no quiere explicaciones, pero le dan miedo, porque son tan diferentes y tan parecidos, pueden hacer tantas locuras, puede perderlos de tantas maneras y pueden perderse de tantas maneras, que le aterroriza.

Así que era eso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí

_No, quiero morirme._

-Vale

_Si necesitas algo dímelo, jodido orgulloso._

-Pues eso

_Ya lo sé._

James sabe que con Sirius es mejor no hablar demasiado, que le gusta más que le demuestren las cosas, James y Sirius no se hicieron amigos por las palabras, si no porque cuando unos Slytherin estaban intentando machacar a James en un pasillo por ser Potter y ser rico y no ser de ellos, Sirius dio el primer puñetazo por su compañero de habitación.

James no podría pegar a Remus. Pero a lo mejor tiene que meterle un empujón.


	9. Chapter 9

9

**9**

Han pasado dos semanas, empieza a hacer mucho frío y Remus siente el frío en los huesos. Y no es la luna. Hace dos semanas que no se habla con Sirius, que Sirius no se habla con él, hace una semana y media que esa chica preciosa, elegante, poderosa, rica y todas esas cosas que él no es, sale con Sirius.

Sirius, _la chica esa_, Lily y James. Están sentados cerca del lago, James parece contrariado y Lily enfadada, la chica indiferente, excepto para hacer carantoñas y juguetear con el pelo de Sirius y Sirius contento. Incluso exultante. Pero él se lo buscó, él le dijo _vete, déjame, no te merezco, búscate a alguien que sí lo haga,_ pero con otras palabras claro.

James le llamó estúpido cuando se lo contó, pero cuando vio que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, se callo y le abrazó, y le digo que tenía que solucionarlo, que él sí merecía a Sirius, que si quería una relación estable solo tenía que haberlo dicho, que dejando a las personas no se tienen relaciones estables. Pero James no lo entiende. Sirius jamás tendría una relación estable con él.


	10. Chapter 10

10

**10**

Todo pasa muy rápido. Él despertándose porque James ha dado la luz de golpe, James y su cara de miedo, James diciéndole que Remus se estaba muriendo, James y él corriendo por los pasillos hacia la enfermería con Lily detrás. Él maldiciéndose por no haber acompañado a Remus en la luna. Él y todo ese terror y toda esa adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, mientras entra en la enfermería y ve como Dumbledore usa toda su magia para curar un bultito en la cama. Y toda esa sangre esparcida por el suelo, por la cama donde ese bulto gime de dolor, toda la sangre que James lleva en la ropa. Todo ese dolor que se atenaza en su corazón, por que si le pierde, si le pierde más, si definitivamente Remus le deja, se muere.

Se muere.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

(Despiértate. Por favor. Despiértate, Remus y mírame, mírame de una vez, aunque estemos enfadados, mírame y todo parecerá menos cruel. Por favor, prometo que si te despiertas ahora te lameré las cicatrices, prometo que te dolerá menos, prometo que intentaré escuchar tus excusas por haberme dejado, intentaré perdonarte. Intentaré creerme eso de que no eres suficiente para mí y todas esas estupideces que dices sobre ti, pero deja de perder sangre, porque tu sangre es muy valiosa ¿Sabes? Por cada gota de mi sangre debería haber diez con la tuya, la sangre no es importante, pero tú sí, tú haces que sea importante que no se te vaya la vida por la sangre, porque tu sangre es valiosa, porque es lo único que me consuela a veces, saber que tu sangre no es como la mía, que tu sangre es mejor que la mía, como tú. Si al menos pudiese decírtelo mientras te curo las heridas sin cicatrizar.)

Lily se acerca, se sienta en el pasamanos de la silla donde Sirius lleva sentado tres días, levantándose estrictamente para ir al baño y fumar un par de cigarros en la ventana, sin dormir y casi sin comer, le acaricia la nuca y le seca las lágrimas frías, duras y sutiles que caen por sus mejillas, mientras le acaricia la mano a Remus.

James solo mira desde la puerta y se jura que si Remus sale de esta, no va a perder a su familia nunca más.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

La primera bocanada de aire es posiblemente la más dolorosa de su existencia, siente los pulmones al rojo vivo y si por él fuese se desmayaría de nuevo para dejar de sentir esa enorme opresión en el pecho. Le duelen los parpados y le escuece la piel, siente dolor en sitios en los que no pensó nunca que iba a sentir dolor y siente tanto cansancio acumulado que abrir los ojos es como una odisea de la que no está seguro salir vivo.

Oye un grito, alguien le aplasta, necesita aire y necesita no volver a respirar nunca y esas sombras que ve deben de ser buenas, porque una llora y la otra grita de lo que parece alegría, la otra le aplasta, solo le aplasta y siente un corazón cerca de su mano, en qué momento se ha agarrado a algo no lo sabe, pero empiezan a surgir los colores y ve como Lily llora y James la abraza, pero le mira, no deja de mirarle con sus ojos chocolate.

Se estremece cuando Sirius se estremece, cuando se estremecen juntos y Sirius se debate entre besarle o no, entre dejarle respirar o morirse con él, entre llorar o secarle las lágrimas de dolor a lametadas. Lucha consigo mismo, hasta que cae rendido sobre él, muerto de sueño, cansancio, miedo y lo que parece dolor, tanto dolor como el suyo. Compensa tanto que a veces piensa que el dolor es lo que les une.

Y que sufriría toda su vida si eso les une.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Remus se recupera lentamente en esa cama blanca, limpia y aburrida. Aburridísima. Incluso deja que Sirius fume un par de caladas antes de echarle la bronca y empezar a discutir, necesita entretenerse, por dios.

No han hablado, por supuesto, son suficientemente infantiles como para omitir las cosas importantes hasta que no puedan omitirlas y les carcoman por dentro. Entonces tal vez hablen de _por qué fuiste un gilipollas_ y de _y tú no luchaste por mí_, pero hasta entonces que reine la paz que a Remus aun le duelen las costillas.

Como James a dicho debería aprovechar ahora que Sirius está en plan _soy un perro bueno que agacha las orejitas por ti_, pero Remus es lo suficientemente maduro y estúpido como para no aprovecharse de la ocasión.

-¿Me das un cigarro?

-Tienes el cuerpo hecho papilla y ¿Quieres un cigarro?

-…

-¿De los que me robaste quieres decir?

-…

Bueno, Sirius nunca ha sabido resistirse a esa nariz insultantemente grande y esos labios de estúpido cabezota que tiene.

Ya reventarán, hasta entonces se conforman con fumar, mientras Remus, ayudado por Sirius, se apoya en la ventana un ratito y ven como James corre detrás de Lily (Y sus graciosas trenzas pelirrojas).


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Ha pasado un mes y no, no han hablado, no hace falta hablar. No se puede hablar con Sirius, porque Sirius no entiende "Hablar". Sirius entiende un abrazo y un _quita que tengo deberes_ y un _a veces me dueles y no se como pararlo_. Sirius lo entiende, lo asume, él siempre está molestando, dando guerra, haciendo el tonto, comportándose como un capullo sin escrúpulos.

Remus también se equivoca, Remus también enseña los dientes y dice, sin decir, _Eh, estoy aquí, soy yo, trátame bien o yo no lo haré, nos haremos daño, nos comportaremos como idiotas y no quiero Sirius, no quiero comportarme como un idiota, porque te quiero._

Enseña los dientes, te asusta un poquito y te das cuenta de que no quieres perderle, de que no quieres perderte, porque lo vuestro es vuestro, encaja, no es genial, pero está bien así, porque sois vosotros y no hay nada, nada en absoluto, que tenga tanta lógica como eso, como _"nuestro_" y _"nosotros"_ y _"Te quiero y no puedo decírtelo de otra manera"._

Así que brindan, brindan un 22 de Abril, sin miedo, sin pudor, como animales. Fuman, discuten, bromean, pasean, leen y follan juntos.

¿Os suena?

Una pareja, sin ser pareja ¿Qué más da? Ellos encajan. Encajan siempre.

**Fin**

Muchas gracias a todos por haber esperado tanto tiempo a que terminase de publicar la historia. Espero veros por mis nuevos proyectos y que os gusten tanto como este ;)

Besitos a todos y, de nuevo, gracias.


End file.
